Venom
by Zim448
Summary: This is a DCMarvel Crossover. Joker, Mr. Freeze, Sandman,Scorpion, and Doc Ock teaming up, and then accidentally releasing a monster. It's got more Marvel Characters then DC so i put it under Marvel. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Marvel/DC Crossover**

**Venom**

**Disclaimer: I don't own marvel and DC's super heroes. Got it/. Give the credit to them not me! Give me the credit for the story. Or part of the story. And they own the villains too. Yeah. So look who's talking now! Not me! I'm typing! I told you! So before you read this I suggest you get some information about these heroes and villains. It's just kind of in the middle of the comics. Not the current comics but the older comics. Back in the 70s and 80s and 60s. Back when Stan Lee wasn't wrinkly. **

**Chapter One**

**Beginning **

It was a normal day. Bruce Wayne was sitting in a chair watching the news. Last night was a horrible night. As he sipped his wine he watched the footage roll. There was a girl. Probably only 21 years old. She was just walking to her car in a parking lot when there was a shadow of a bat. It showed Batman swooping down. As Batman landed the girl turned. The horrible picture of the knife going straight through her stomach was the last thing the security camera showed before it went black.

The television then showed the reporter again. Lois Lane stood there. It was obvious to many that she had been crying. "Police are baffled why Batman would do something like this. The girl was identified as a Mrs. Lana Luther, wife of billionaire Lex Luther. Here is Lex now."

The camera then switched to Lex Luther crying as reporters lunged at him. Bruce clicked of the television and threw the remote. "What the hell happened, Alfred?" Bruce yelled. How could this have happened? He ran to the clock, moved it back and slid down the pole. As he landed in the Batcave he couldn't believe what he saw.

Clark Kent was angry. Clark Kent was surprised. Clark Kent was confused. Clark Kent's girlfriend had just done a news story on how one of his greatest partners from the Justice League had just killed a young girl. In fact he had just killed Lana Luther. Or has Clark had known her, Lana Lang. When Clark was a teenager Lana had been his sweetheart. He had been madly in love. Although now he was in love with Lois the hurt still remained.

Clark ran to the backroom of the Daily Planet. He was going to find Batman. He changed into his costume. As he jumped out of the window and flew toward Bruce Wayne's manor he heard a loud scream. He looked down, but nobody was there. He looked to both sides, but there was nothing. He continued to fly toward Bruce's mansion when he heard the scream again. This time he knew it came from below. He looked down and he was right. There was a nice old woman being mugged.

Superman flew down to the mugger and knocked him away. He turned and lunged at Superman. Superman side-stepped and the mugger missed by inches. He drew a small pocket knife and swung his arm around. The knife smashed into Superman's back and was smashed into pieces. The mugger looked up at Superman scared. With a massive heave Superman picked up the man and launched him into the air.

With a loud thud the man lay still on the ground. Superman turned to the old lady. "Thank you!" She replied and waddled back down the street. Superman continued to fly and soon only two minutes later was in Gotham City. Sadly, if superman had kept going instead of helping the lady he would have gotten to Bruce's manor in time to save him.

The earth shattering boom was heard all the way in Manhattan. Peter Parker had just gotten home from a day's work of stopping a gang when the heard a loud rumble and was tossed to the ground. "Great!" He groaned as he started to put his suit back on. He turned up his police radio.

"Police have reports of a bomb going of in Gotham City. The tremor was felt all the way in New Jersey. Damage stopped half way through Metropolis." Spider-Man was shocked. All that way? To New Jersey? That couldn't be good. He couldn't swing to Gotham any way. He had a date with Mary Jane. Luckily she had discovered he was Spider-Man so she would understand.

He climbed on the balcony and fired a web line. It caught onto the building across the street. Spider-Man leapt up and swung forward toward his destination. After an hour of swinging he stopped by a porta-potty. He climbed inside and changed to Peter Parker. He stepped out and made his way to a nearby McDonalds.

**A/N: So? Good cross over? PLEASE REPLY!!!!!!!!! I really would appreciate it. So much! **


	2. 70 Minutes

**70 Minutes Ago**

Batman turned to look at the scene in front of him. There were two people standing in front of him. Both of them were supposed to be dead. They had both died at the same time the same way. So how had they survived? Batman had watched them die himself.

_Batman and Robin swung threw the window. Batman kicked Mr. Freeze knocking him to the ground. Robin tried to knock down his henchman but he was off with his swing, and ended up being punched in the face. Batman punched Mr. Freeze, who countered by hitting him with his gun. _

_Robin Launched himself up and grabbed the Henchman. He swung him around and sent him colliding with Mr. Freeze. With them both down Batman picked up Mr. Freeze and held him over the railing above the spinning turbine below. _

"_Where's the diamonds?" Batman yelled at him._

"_I'll tell you… when hell freezes over!" Mr. Freeze screamed at him._

"_It about to" Batman said sternly as he lowered Mr. Freeze towards the turbines. _

"_Kill me!" Mr. Freeze spat. Robin was watching when he saw the henchman prepare to hit Batman with a pipe. Robin tackled him, but the noise distracted Batman who gave Mr. Freeze the chance to flip him over the railing. _

_Batman grabbed the railing and swung himself up. He managed to land safely but Mr. Freeze was already aiming his freeze gun at him. "It looks like you've failed, Batman." He laughed._

_Robin just stared at them. What could he do? Robin decided there was only one option. He ran full speed at Mr. Freeze. The second before he pulled the trigger Robin jumped on top of Mr. Freeze sending him stumbling backward. Batman raced towards them in hope to stop them, but it was too late. _

_Batman watched in horror as Mr. Freeze and Robin tumbled over the railings and got sliced up in the turbines. Batman didn't cry. There was no emotion. Robin was dead. _

Batman didn't understand. "You're alive" He managed to murmur. Then there was a loud bang. A bullet came whizzing out of a gun. The gun was being held by Robin. The bullet went flying across the room and hit one of Batman's gadgets.

Batman turned and leapt towards the window has explosions went shuddering through the entire building. It was a surge of power and Batman was half-way out of the building when it collapsed. He threw himself away but was too late as the building was completely obliterated killing himself and Alfred.

Superman saw the building completely explode. The shock wave may have been sent for miles, but that was the only damage. Superman watched has two people raced away from the building. He flew after them.

A/N: Is it good?


End file.
